Malchin Fr
by deckez
Summary: Malchin est l'histoire d'une demi-succube demi-drow maudite par Lloth. elle traversa la frontière d'un nouvel univers pour en devenir la déesse des drow, de la cruauté et de la démence.


Malchin

Le rire n'était pas agréable, c'était plus le caquètement de la folie que le gloussement d'un enfant heureux. Malchin regardait son peuple, les drows d'Alkahïs. Elle regarda les femelles torturer le corps et l'esprit des mâles pour nul autre raison que de satisfaire leur besoin pervers pour la souffrance et le désespoir. Les hurlements des mâles étaient maintenant la seule chose qui lui procure du plaisir depuis Lolth.

Un cris spécialement puissant résonna dans son royaume de noirceur, la demi-succube demi-drow commença à tournoyer sur elle-même, riant de plus bel et laissant la vague de folie la soulever du sol couvert de corps, certain vivant, certain mort et certain mourant.

Son royaume était une place de plaisir charnel, des mâles à torturer et des femelles, aussi démente qu'elle même, avec lesquelles elle tâchait de satisfaire son appétit sexuel dévorante.

Tout cela était la faute de Lolth. Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus de Lolth, elle n'avait pas traversé en ce nouveau monde il y a des siècles, et ici c'était Malchin qui était la reine araignée.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il y a longtemps elle avait fervemment servi Lolth, et sur le plan matériel et dans les abysses. Mais alors Lolth avait été déçu du travail de Malchin et l'avait maudite, la malédiction qui l'avait rendu démente.

!

Malchin était née de l'union entre un incube et une des hautes prêtresses de Lolth de la famille Sicordem'Xill de Ched Nasad. En tant que femelle demi-démon, elle avait été éduqué à devenir une prêtresse de Lolth. Déjà à un jeune âge elle adorait la déesse. Elle aimait le pouvoir que lui procurait le statut de prêtresse aussi, mais pour elle, le plus grand plaisir était d'infliger punition sur les mâles désobéissant. Punition qu'elle adorait infligé en utilisant des araignées.

Sa mère l'avait toujours réprimandé de ne pas assez utiliser son fouet vipérin, mais les serpents n'était tout simplement pas aussi beau que les araignées.

Elle servi Lolth pour trois siècles, devenant l'une des prêtresses les plus craintes de la ville. Les autres prêtresses la respectaient et les mâles vivaient dans la peur d'être choisi pour devenir son prochain amant.

Amant qu'elle prenait souvent sous son aile, littéralement. La plupart ne survivaient pas plus de quelque semaines, elle les épuisait à mort avant même d'approcher la satisfaction.

Ce fut probablement les nombreux morts qu'elle laissait sur son sillage qui mire la capricieuse déesse en colère, car un jour elle cessa simplement de répondre aux appels de Malchin.

Ce jour là, Malchin réunis tous les autres prêtresses de la maison et sous les directives de la mère-matrone, elles appelèrent une servante de Lolth pour des réponses.

Lorsque la Yochlol leur apparu, la mère-matrone posa la question qui allait changer la vie de Malchin.

"Nous osons te déranger pour demander de toi de nous éclairer sur les humeur de Lolth," demanda la matrone. "Avons-nous fait quelque chose qui lui ait déplu?"

"Votre maison est toujours regardé favorablement pas la reine, mais elle se fatigue de ta démoniaque fille. Trop sont mort qui aurait pu être utile dans les années à venir. Elle demande de celle-ci qu'elle quitte ce plan et serve à meilleur fin dans les abysses, la place légitime d'un démon."

Sur ces mots, la servante fondit jusqu'à disparaitre, laissant les prêtresses seul pour décider des actions à prendre envers l'une des leurs. Mais aucun débat ne fut nécessaire.

"Si la reine araignée me veut à ses côté, ce sera un honneur de me rendre dans les fosses des toiles démoniaques, non pas une punition de quelque sorte," répondit la demi-succube au regard des autre prêtresses.

"Ainsi soit-il," statua la mère-matrone. "Demain nous aurons un de nos mage ouvrir un portail vers le domaine de Lolth, portail que tu emprunteras pour quitter ce plan et ne jamais revenir, à moins que ce ne soit la volonté de la déesse."

Donc le jour suivant, Malchin passa le portail à son plus grand plaisir. Si les drows étaient trop faibles pour satisfaire ses besoins, alors les démons devraient y suffire.

Mais malheureusement, comme elle le découvrit assez rapidement, la plupart des démons n'avait que faire d'une demi-sang. Seulement les plus faiblards d'entre eux furent séduits par ses charmes.

Après seulement quelques années, il y avait déjà bon nombre de cadavres derrière elle. Et malgré tout, aucun n'avait su réellement satisfaire ses besoins.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose les yeux sur Selvetarm.

Il avait jadis été un guerrier drow, mais la créature qu'il était devenu était une divinité. Une divinité dotée du corps et de l'endurance d'un puissant guerrier drow.

Il était tout juste impossible qu'il ne puisse la satisfaire.

Donc Malchin se mit en chasse.

Elle chercha toute les raisons pour travailler avec le demi-dieu. Parfois en oubliant même ses propres devoirs envers la sombre déesse juste pour marquer quelques points dans l'estime de Selvetarm.

Ses responsabilités abandonnés, ces personnes toujours en vie même après qu'elle ait ordonné leur mort, ne passèrent pas inaperçues à la reine araignée. Ni le fait que Malchin devenait de plus en plus proche de Selvetarm au fil des jours.

Lolth aurait même pu trouver le tout amusant si ça n'avait pas nui à sa guerre pour la suprématie sur les drows. Toutes ces petites absences, tous les démons morts de la main de Malchin, toutes les distractions qu'elle créait envers Selvetarm, mettaient la pagaille dans les pièces du plateau de Sava, donnant l'avantage à Eilistraée dans leur bataille.

Lolth ne pouvait plus laisser tout cela impuni. La demi-succube devait payer, mais elle pouvait toujours se montrer utile si dirigée ailleurs. Donc elle vivrait.

Lorsque Malchin reçu le message que Lolth voulait la voir, elle su qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de bonne nouvelle. Elle était sur le point d'arriver à ses fins avec Selvetarm, mais l'appel de Lolth était plus important que n'importe quel mâle, même un qui était demi-dieu.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta à la reine araignée, Malchin essaya de paraitre aussi humble qu'elle le put, de cacher l'excitation qu'elle ressentait pour la nuit passionné qu'elle passerait bientôt avec la demi-divinité.

Sa convoitise n'échappa pas à Lolth. La façon dont Malchin passait souvent sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, les étincelles dans ses yeux délicats et le léger frémissement de ses ailes, furent assez de signes de ses plans prochains pour rendre l'impardonnable déesse encore plus furieuse.

"Tu m'as couté plusieurs mâle, pour cela je t'ai appelé ici pour être d'une meilleur aide," commença Lolth froidement. "Malgré tout, tu as réussis à faire pire encore en amoindrissant les rangs de mes démons inférieurs. Mais non seulement, tu as même négligé les tâches que je t'avais assigné et ce pour devenir une distraction envers mon champion. Il y a une limite à ce que je puis accepter. Ton désire est le plus grand des problèmes. De ce fait, ce désir ne trouvera jamais plus satisfaction jusqu'au jour ou je déciderai que tu auras repayé pour tes méfaits."

Ce n'était pas que de simples mots, comme Malchin allait rapidement le découvrir, c'était une malédiction divine.

Elle réalisa l'ampleur de celle-ci cette même nuit, lorsqu'elle se glissa finalement près du corps de Selvetarm.

Après des heures, même le puissant corps masculin du demi-dieu ne l'avait pas satisfaite. Aucun plaisir n'éclot de leur rencontre privée.

Furieuse et déçu, Malchin parti et se mit à errer sur la toile démoniaque. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un autre démon, qui ne put non plus satisfaire ses besoins.

Pour plusieurs jours, elle s'abandonna à quiconque, mais jamais quelque satisfaction que ce fut.

Le désir insatisfait grugeait lentement sa santé mentale. Alors que les jours passaient, elle devint plus violente, tuant tous ceux qui ne pouvaient étancher sa soif.

Elle s'aperçu qu'elle pouvait trouver un peu de réconfort dans les cris de ceux avec qui elle copulait, et que le contact d'autre démons femelles était plus plaisant sur sa peau.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle était entourée par d'autre succube et par quelques mâles mortels qu'elles avaient plaisir à torturer, elle sentit le tiraillement de la brèche dans la réalité.

Alors qu'elle tournait les yeux et regardait par la brèche, elle vit la montagne, un grand massif dans la vaste terre où soufflait un vent glacial. Elle vit les nombreux drows qui y vivaient, tant de mâle à torturer. Une place où Lolth n'était pas, une place où personne ne l'empêcherait de trouver satisfaction.

Elle savait qu'elle devait agir vite, avant que la déchirure ne se referme et avant que Lolth n'en découvre l'existence.

Elle arracha la langue du mortel avec lequel elle s'amusait, laissant les cris de celui-ci l'accompagné de l'autre côté.

Tout juste comme elle traversait en ce monde, elle se retrouva face à face avec un drow mâle dont la peau carbonisé tombait en flocon de cendre.

Ce n'était pas un simple mortel, le pitoyable mâle se tenant devant elle était déjà un dieu. Non pas un simple mortel là pour se tailler une place dans le panthéon, mais un dieu sur le point de prendre sa place légitime en ce nouveau monde.

Puisque le dieu était drow, elle su exactement qui il rechercherait comme disciple. Lui aussi visait les drows de la montagne. Dieu ou non, elle ne les lui laisserait pas sans combattre.

"Ils sont à moi," siffla-t-elle. "Les drows sont miens, si tu les veux, il te faudra me vaincre."

"Je suis certain que nous pouvons trouver un autre moyen de régler ceci," murmura doucement Sampey. "Peut-être pourrions-nous tous deux les protéger?"

"La montagne est mienne," grogna la demi-succube.

"Soit, ceux résident dans la montagne serons tiens, les autres miens alors."

"Non!" Ragea Malchin. "Les femelles sont à moi, je ne les laisserai à personne, même si elles quittent la montagne."

"Je ne pourrais moins me soucier des femelles, elles peuvent être tiennes, mais les mâles m'appartiennent alors, et aussi quiconque marchant sous la lumière solaire," accepta Sampey doucement.

"Même si les femelles marchent la surface, elles sont à moi," cria-t-elle. Elle ne laisserait pas un mâle lui prendre ses disciples, elle avait besoin des mortels pour étancher sa soif.

Sampey leva ses mains calmement pour apaiser l'apparemment démente demi-démone.

"Assurément nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. Les mâles sont principalement miens et les femelles principalement tiennes. Lorsque sous la montagne, les mâles sont tiens, à moins qu'ils ne décident autrement et lorsqu'à la surface, les femelles sont miennes, à moins qu'elles ne décident autrement. À chacun de conserver ses disciples."

"D'accord," répondit Malchin avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle attendit que la divinité baisse ses mains et acquiesce en consentement lui aussi avant d'ajouter une malédiction finale, elle avait bien été enseigné à se sujet par la reine araignée.

"Lorsqu'à ma charge, les femelles pourraient devenir folle, mais lorsqu'elles quittent mon étreinte, la folie inondera leur pensées, te laissant des mâles et des femelles démentes pour seul disciple. Je ne laisserai aucune femelle échapper la montagne. Si elles le font, la folie se cachera toujours dans les recoins de leur esprit pour le reste de leur existence."

Après ses mots, Malchin saisis la place vacante dans le panthéon, la place de la folie et de la cruauté.

Puis Malchin se mit à rire alors que le pouvoir de ce monde courait dans ses veines, faisant d'elle une déesse et la maitresse de la montagne et de ses habitants.

"Ne sous estime pas l'esprit des mortels, car certain serons assez fort pour résister à ton emprise," chuchota le dieu aux yeux vairons.

Sampey quitta la divinité démente et commença à arpenter la surface de ce nouveau monde pour mieux le comprendre et pour laisser ici et là des signes de son existence.

Malchin cessa de tournoyer sur elle-même et se tourna vers la montagne, son domaine.

Elle parcourue les corridors et les cavernes de la profonde montagne, laissant le son d'un rire dément derrière elle, laissant la marque de sa malédiction sur toute les femelles de la montagne. Elle erra jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une des cavernes les plus profondes, bien en-dessous de la surface et loin de tout mortel, sa nouvelle demeure décida-t-elle. Le domaine d'une déesse.

Fin


End file.
